a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to vehicle axle assemblies and in particular to an improved axle and suspension connection assembly for connecting an axle assembly to a vehicle suspension system and a method for assembling the same.
b) Description of Related Art
Axle assemblies are well known structures which are in common use in most vehicles. Such axle assemblies include a number of rotatable components which transmit rotational power from an engine of the vehicle to the wheels thereof These rotatable components are usually enclosed in a protective non-rotatable housing. The axle housing typically includes a central carrier (which rotatably supports a differential mechanism therein) having a pair of outwardly extending tubes (which enclose the axle shafts extending from the differential to the wheels of the vehicle). In the past, the tubes have been formed from sections of hollow cylindrical steel tubes which have been welded, bolted, or otherwise secured to the carrier to form the axle housing.
The tubes of these axle housings are frequently provided with one or more additional components for various purposes. For example, it is generally desirable to provide a circumferentially extending flange about the tube near the outer end thereof to function as a mounting surface for the components of the brake for that wheel. Also, a seat is commonly provided on the tube for securing a plurality of leaf springs or similar means for resiliently connecting the frame of the vehicle to the axle housing. Lastly, it is known to provide a pad on the tube to which a bracket is welded for securing a shock absorber or similar means for damping oscillations of the frame of the vehicle relative to the axle housing.
Conventionally, the spring seat is formed from an individual component which is welded, bolted, or otherwise secured to the tubes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,818 to Scheel discloses a conventional axle housing including a spring seat which is positioned and welded to an axle center section so as to present a flat spring engaging surface.
The conventional structures and methods for providing an axle and suspension connection assembly suffer from unwanted and dangerous field failures due to stress and fatigue on the components and associated weld joints. The need therefore exists for a spring seat attachment assembly and method which is easier to assemble and does not suffer from the field failures inherent in conventional designs.